Natural Resources
The continent you select can have an impact on the type of resources you find. However, it should be noted that each continenet has both positive and negative aspects and, if you require a particular resource, you can always trade with another nation and sell your own excess resources. When you select your continent you will be assigned a set amount of natural resources (land, forest, lakes, rivers etc) players should note that if you feel that your total natural resources are scarce (a few natural resources should start with at least 100km. eg: 100km mountains) you can delete your nation and try again. 'Westberg (Temperate)' This continent is a good starting position for players new to the genre. This continent provides a decent amount of basic resources that will keep you mostly self-reliant and a good selection of higher tier resources like metal and fuel. 'Pros' *Great access to food *Good access to power and consumer goods *Decent access to metal and fuel 'Cons' *Unable to produce sufficient amounts of ammo and uranium 'Resources found in Westberg' 'Amarino (Tropical)' This continent will usually produce an abundance of Consumer Goods and generally does not lack any one resource at the start. However, if a player is not careful at resource and economic management this continent can become more difficult to manage later in the game at higher tiers. 'Pros' *Great for producing consumer goods *Fair access to all resources *Decent food access * Decent access to high tier resources such as uranium 'Cons' *Unable to produce large amounts of ammo, fuel, or metal. 'Resources found in Amarino' 'San Sebastian (Subtropical)' This contient can usually be found to have large amounts of producable ammunition but can lack in food to be self-sufficient later in the game. 'Pros' *Sulfur and saltpeter can be found in abundance. *Grapevines are particularly useful. 'Cons' *Players usually unable to be self-reliant on food at later stages in the game. *Fuel can be difficult to find. 'Resources found in San Sebastian' 'Zaheria (Desert)' This continent is considered the most difficult starting position for a new player but can provide the most rewards if managed correctly. 'Pros' *Petroleum. *Good access to metals. *Ammo and Uranium are often abundant at the later stages. 'Cons' *Might not be able to become self-reliant because basic resource production is low. 'Resources found in Zaheria' 'Tind (Alpine)' This is a moderate continent that provides both rewards and challenges for a player. This continent is known for it's ability to produce a decent amount of metal on a regular basis with ok amounts of fuel and rare resources. Basic resources are not difficult to produce in large quantities allowing for a self-reliant or semi-reliant approach to game play. 'Pros' *Metal is often the main export of these nations which provides good cash funds. *Consumer Goods are not difficult to produce but imports might be required later.. *Fuel can be found offshore. 'Cons' *Ammunition and Uranium are somewhat scarce but can still be stockpiled. *Non-renewable food sources might be difficult to manage (running out of cows, goats etc) 'Resources found in Tind' 1. Only accounts for resources with a spawn rate of 50% or more. Category:Lists